The Wicked Witch Wears Pink
by lisa.poulson92
Summary: Skipper Ivory Reynolds, was a small town girl, left to care for her three siblings at the early age of 8. Never had she dreamed that she would become "Hollywood Royalty", but fate had something else in mind for the Reynolds sisters&for a young wicked witch disguised in pink, who lets say career or careers were falling to pieces as she sank into trouble...(crap summary sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: (I do not own any names, characters, locations, or any other things seen in this story. Any similarities to persons ,events, or other subjects or objects is entirely coincidental and unintentional...This story is entirely being written for fun so characters and ideas borrowed from mattel are not being stolen and this story is not being sold to any consumers, entirely meant for fun and not purchase without consent of those who own the trademarks and names of characters and ideas presented)_**

**_Chapter one(The Cinderella Dream, and life before the pink heels fitted a poor girl)_**

Living in Malibu, suffering during the winter, having homes all over the globe, never wearing the same clothes twice(unless wanted), being able to sit in on a Hollywood set or be back stage at any concert of fashion event with the stars themselves, and spending holidays in grand places like New York, Paris, Tokyo or Milan, sounds like a dream, doesn't it?

I use to think so….

I mean any girl living in a foster care with no family would agree with you.

What child doesn't want to feel loved or get a better shot at a fairy-tale Hollywood life?

I mean imagine growing up in Wisconsin to a pair of parents who loved themselves so much that they forgot about their four children at home and expected the eldest one to care for the others at the age of 8?

Well that's what I had to do…...

Every morning I woke myself up, prepared cereal or toast (pretty much whatever I could) for myself, my twin Todd, our 4 year old sister Stacie, and the new born baby my mother had only given a name to "Kelly"..

After dressing, aiding in sponge bathing myself and my siblings, and after feeding everyone, we would all head out the door into the big world.

I would walk Todd across many busy streets, miles away from the small neighborhood in which our family owned a 3 bedroom apartment.

Despite the rain, chill, or heat, just so I would know that he made it to school okay and just so I could tell my parents that I did "my job".

If I failed to ever get him there and have the school called, then our parents would punish us. Us being Todd or myself.

Their punishments were never things like time-out, grounding, or spankings, instead they robbed us more of basic needs.

For example:Two summers ago, we spent the whole break living off of "Toasted Oats" cereal and room temperature juice boxes,all because Todd got into a fight on the last day of school and our parents had to get up, make themselves presentable, and show up at the school in a decent amount of time,

Which of course with them out partying with the loud strangers they called their friends, was not possible in a time frame that appeared normal before the school faculty, thus resulting in lots of questions and raised eyebrows.

And boy were they not happy when they came to get us.

From there we learned the rules that were never spoke of, and from there we understood that if we wanted those people who called themselves our parents to leave money on the table or to continue putting the roof over our heads that it was our job to abide with these rules with no questions.

With Kelly sleeping in a car seat in the wagon, bundled up perfectly from October's nippy breeze and with Stacie sitting across from her singing to herself, I would pull the wagon across town. Doing simple chores such as; grocery shopping, dropping off envelopes that contained our bill money, and whatever else that needed to be done but my parents would not come home to do.

At the age of 8, I was able to run a household, often varying from the child role to the mother, and then from mother back to sister and friend.

Now you're probably wondering how an 8 year old, who should have been in school and not playing "full-time mom" went unnoticed….

Well the thing was my parents had high connections through their "business deals" and were able to pay off anyone who threatened them, that included relatives and neighbors that stayed in town.

It's crazy recalling now how I had two pairs of Grandparents, an Aunt on both sides,grown cousins, and extended relations, who kept their distance from us during this time, knowing we were alone.

Well actually to be truthful, our Grandmother on our father's side was good to us.

She as I recalled mailed us kids all gifts and winter gear during the holidays and sent us cards or packages with things inside.

Getting back to my wacko parents. They fed the whole town this lie that I was deathly ill, therefore not able to attend the local school anymore (Truth was they couldn't leave their screaming newborn at home, nor did they want to pay for child-care, for Stacie, who was a growing child and almost ready to go to preschool herself).

My parents were a pair of interesting cards that's for sure selling the town that bucket full of lies, but sad thing was if you would of looked at me then, you would of bought their lie of me being sickly without a doubt.

My skin portrayed a ghost like shade(fairer than the queen of England herself as my mother would often joke) that cloaked a bony frame. My blue eyes often appeared clouded by a sleepy hazy, and my dirty-blonde hair was always in octopus like tangles.

Overall I probably looked like a ragamuffin, beggar-child to everyone who saw me, but then I was to young to care.

Never did I notice how bad I looked compared to other girls my age. I was far too concerned with making sure my sisters looked nice to care about myself or other girls for that matter.

After Todd was at school, and after we had completed what needed to be done outside of home. I would put my two beautiful younger sisters behind the play-gate. Keeping them in the playroom and out of my way.

The TV would keep them amused with cartoon beta tapes, promising them of princes, magical balls, wishes that came true, amongst many other things.

I myself would enjoy these things with them, once I was done trying to keep the dishes neat and the appearance of our home decent, knowing that if today were the day that Mom and Dad would come by that it needed to look its best.

Besides playing board games, puzzles, singing, and reading stories, I did many other fun things with my two younger sisters (Even though Kelly wasn't old enough, I always kept her involved). We would have many heart-felt laughter moments doing various things inside our cozy apartment, even taking the chance every once in a while to have our tea-parties outside, along with other various things.

I would even try to teach my two younger sisters things like spelling, letters, colors, and pretty much whatever else that I could.

Feeding them lunch, would also take place during this time, and would end with us taking a nap wherever we had a fort set up.

Once we awoke, picked up Todd from school, and made back across town, our parents would of already came by (only bothering to stay on holidays and birthdays) with our dinner and some money just in case we needed it.

I often wondered why they didn't ever stay or wait for us, leading me to think it was because they weren't happy with what I had done, rather than thinking they were just bad parents as they really were.

I never showed how hurt I was by them not staying or let my siblings hear me promise that I would try to do stuff better tomorrow, because I didn't want them to blame me as well.

It was a hard and almost impossible life for a 8 year old girl to keep up with and it often left me feeling rather empty, but I pushed through each day without letting my siblings know that I wished our lives to be different or that I even sometimes wished that they would just disappear, so things could be how they use to be.

With dinner gone, Todd and I would try to do his homework together.

Him, slowly helping me catch up to speed with him, since I had gone to school before, and was hoping that one day I would return to it.

To make this dream come true I knew I needed to stay up with subjects and items that I was not being taught at the moment.

Homework-time would soon fade to bath-time for Stacie and Todd in their swimsuits, letting them wash their own hairs like I had taught them how, while I sponge-bathed our baby sister Kelly on a towel on the floor.

I might have been doing a-okay most of the time with winging it, but I knew when it came to putting a baby in a tub, I had no clue on what to do, so I just improvised, never wanting to put the precious life I was responsible for in danger.

Everyone knowing that bedtime was at eight-thirty, I never got fuss from anyone when the clock chimed.

The only time I let my siblings drop when they dropped was on the weekends.

Placing Kelly in the wheeled-crib, next to our parents bedside, I would wait, with our thick book laid across my lap, as I kept warm with its thick quilt, being the one closest to Kelly in case she needed attended to.

Todd and Stacie would soon join me in the big fluffy bed, taking their usual places, waiting for me to tell them a story like my parents use to..

Once everyone's eyes would of been fluttered shut, I would pull the chain of the lamp, and join my siblings on "Lullaby-Bay", still hoping tomorrow would be different and that tomorrow it would be my parents sleeping in this bed.

Then our day, would start all over again resembling something like this, leaving my wishes up in the air with the stars that carried them to unknown far off places.

Things in our household ran like this for the next year and a half, that is until, Aunt Deborah would come by for a surprise visit of her life, turning our parents over to the state, and checking us into the local foster-care program.

Instead of taking us all with her, she just took Todd my twin and our only brother.

According to her husband Mike, on their farm, a whole bunch of ninnies would do him no good.

We were all sad to learn we were being separated, but I promised Todd that I would see him some day again, even if he was going to be working all the in California on some orange farm, and that I would protect our family, just like I had been.

With those promises and holding my toddler sister in my arms, we watched her drive off with our brother, all in tears and all frightened for what our new lives had to behold for us.

We never lived away from one another, shoot we rarely ever slept in different rooms from one another. This was all going to be a lot of changes we were going to be expected to adapt to.

I never in my life, wished so hard that a fairy-tale moment would happen for us, right then and there, like I did when we were escorted inside by a warm smiling woman to our new room, who would try to shed some light on to our situation, she seemingly understanding our pain and trying her best to fix it.

Now instead of boring you with a series of heart-wrenching stories of both the bad and good, of almost adoptions, and pretty much immediate rejections, I think I'm just going to have us skip to the point of my life in which I found out the lives of us poor Reynolds girls, was about to be changed for good.

Not even shining in the same galaxy as our old lives as we picked up the crowns and scepters of "Hollywood Royalty",joining and becoming one of the most well known families of the world.

This was when she decided we were the perfect fit to her empty and weird life.

_You all know who she is._

_Let me correct that.. You all think you know who she, is based on what the camera's show._

_She's the girl, everyone wants to be all around the globe & is the girl everyone wants._

_She's the girl that can be all there is to be, without even a blink..._

_Her fake, pearly smile may warm your heart, and her lies may make you love her._

_and if you re not looking hard enough, her faults will never shimmer..._

_I think you all know who I'm talking about…_

_Barbie…_

**_Feel free to express your thoughts, i'll be posting the next couple chapters within the next 24 hours _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two (Meeting under false intentions and new beginnings)**_

"You girls will be on your best behaviors, today, won't you?"

Staring at one another, my sisters and I would all turn back to Sherry and Roger with eager nods. Slipping on our shoes one by one, as we all whispered excitedly about finally being able to leave our prison of a home for a bit.

"Good, because I don't want an incident like last time." Sherry would try to tell us without smiling the slightest bit, her good heart cracking her cover as we all slid on our coats.

This incident, in which she spoke of was the matching of the three of us, to this poor lady who really had no common sense. She had allowed the the three well the two of us(Stacie and I) talk her into believing we didn't go to school because we were vampires and would perish if we ever saw the light of day.

Which was followed by a dramatic performance by me screaming and then dropping to the ground when she tried to force us on the school bus the next morning.

Stacie even ended up with hives on her arms...which was great for our performance!(ended up in reality being the result of her eating something with onion in it)

Boy oh boy did we traumatize her.

She eventually called Sherry with this news that if she didn't come get us that we were going to take her heart from her leg because we were supposedly so hungry!

Sherry, proclaimed she had never filled out such ridiculous paperwork in her whole life and was at first very disappointed with us for our stunt, but as the years went by, her love and patience for us grew all the same.

Sherry being the tender soul that she was, would kneel down to help my younger sisters zip up their pastel colored coats that covered their vibrant spring dresses.

Not being inpatient or mean as they wiggled around took up some time doing so.

Afterwards, she would double check that we were up to tip-top standards, tucking any stray hairs and replacing hair accessories as needed. Wanting to make sure we would all be given our best shot at this interview.

Linking arms together, we would wait patiently as she swiped her key-card through the lock, making the door hum with vibrations as it geared and lit up a lil panel, permitting us access to the outer world.

Roger following behind us, remained quiet as he hopped into the driver's seat of the old station wagon.

Placing our manila files into Sherry's lap as she got in the passenger side and as he waited for us to all buckle up.

Once we were ready to go, he would allow the radio to be turned on and would mentally prepare himself for our singing or mindless chit-chat along the way.

I was now almost eleven years old, Stacie had just turned seven, and Kelly was just barely four.

I had finally been forced to return to school, Kelly had begun her journey into school and we were finally living the most normal lives as possible.

By this point of being in the system, we all knew what to expect, or at least we thought we knew what to expect, when it came to these interviews with unknown families.

We always tried being on our best behavior, especially for Sherry and Roger, the only people we had to cling to.

We desperately tried to do what they wished of us, because we did not want to disappoint them, like we felt we had our parents and that's what kept us on our best behavior even when the days grew long and rough.

Sherry and Roger had given us things most kids in our system didn't receive.

They made sure we were healthy no matter where we went, that we had nice clothes, that we went out from time to time to places like; the zoo, the mall, skating, or even the movies.

They even made sure we had some of our heart's desires such as; new toys, books, or other things, and they did simple things that meant a lot to us such as baking brownies and having tea parties with us.

Us girls had often hoped that one of them would have been able to be more than an over-worked case manger, but they often reminded us that they couldn't take us, because somewhere there was the perfect family waiting for us.

Always keeping this thought in mind, we stayed on our best behavior on interview days, wanting to show our new families that we would be eager to join them and would be great kids to have, just like Sherry and Roger believed we were.

Though however, sitting in the system for a few years with as many epic fails we had with it made me ridicule and doubt that their was a place for us.

At almost eleven years old, I was done wishing that one of these families would save us, instead I was happy with our bland room, and our great case workers who brought us more joy and hope than they would ever know with the years to come.

Even though I had given up with being obsessed with our parents finally getting us or with someone else taking us in, I personally liked these meetings with random families because they usually meant we got to wear our nicest clothes, we got out of our prison for a bit, and if we were uberly swell, then we were usually treated with ice-cream afterwards.

Down side to them was, it could possible meant we were going to end up in another house, have to start restart a new school, and may only get to stay somewhere we grow to like for a only a few months, before we would receive the boot.

There was also the slim chance that we could end up in worse care than what would be advertised at our interview and that we would only be meal tickets for a group of screaming kids in a similar situation.

Recalling how our first couple homes went, made me fear that my sisters could end up hurt or separated from me, so the idea of a new home, totally made me tremble.

We lucked out with most of the homes!, Many were fine with taking the three of us, but I knew somewhere out there, we were going to run into that one home that would want either half of us or just one of us.

My sisters however, never ever showed no real emotion to our situation.

They were just happy campers that we got to stay together and that we got to leave our bland room from time to time.

Kelly to me, even seemed okay with meeting new families all the time. According to her we were just going on vacation each time we left the state home.

Stacie and I both envied this about her.

Most of the time, we took a while to adapt to our new situations and we never built as many friendships with people as Kelly did.

We could go anywhere and Kelly would never see any enemies, she would only see potential friends.

Stacie, like I had said was a lot like me when it came to this stuff.

She didn't make new friends, she didn't fuss or bother anyone, even to tell them things were good, or to tell them that she hurt or not feeling well.

She was a good kid, who remained quiet most of the time, either reading books or playing sports, and I would honestly say she was by far the most adoptable one of us.

"Were here, lovelies." Sherry announced, trying to over voiced my two wannabe pop star sisters, as we drove up a long circular driveway to a house that resembled something you would see on TV.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Stacie softly, gazing at the manor we all were admiring with our faces nearly planted against the window.

"This ought to be a fun session." I thought with a smile, spotting a golden retriever prance around in the yard to the side, that revealed a swimming pool and more glamorous possessions.

Impatiently and hastily, we unlatched our seat-belts, bouncing in our seats while we waited for Roger to come open the backdoors for us, since they all had child locks upon them.

"Yep this is definitely it." murmured Roger glancing down at a note card he held in his strong hand as he let us out with the other.

He then skittishly gave the valet his keys, watching him drive off with his station wagon as he double checked to make sure he had everything.

Linking each others hands that would eventually link to Sherry, we all headed across the porcelain shaded threshold of the French double-doors.

The three of us, were rather nervous as we followed behind Roger and Sherry into what seemed like a overly decorated, but yet enchanting patio.

At the iron patio-furniture set, would be a middle-aged couple, resembling perfection and looking just as elaborate as their belongings. Dressed in stunning outfits of metallics and whites, they appeared to be waiting for lunch as they held their tea cups cooly.

Chattering merrily, they would stop to greet us as if we were long lost relatives, gesturing us towards the chairs that circled the table.

My sisters wide-eyed would look to me for permission to join the lovely looking people, always waiting for my blessing or my action that whatever was taking place was alright.

To answer them I would be the first to sit down, allowing everyone else to file in as I fidgeted with the petticoat that peeped out from my plaid dress of blue and green.

The mint scented breeze would gently toss my neatly styled caramel and vanilla swirled curls about as I curiously glanced around.

Whoever these people were, and whether or not they lived like this all the time was totally out of all of our minds as our eyes continued to attempt to take everything in.

"This place is purddy, sissy." Kelly would whisper, her frail pink lips curving into a smile as she picked up a spoon, her sapphire eyes admiring it's patterns.

Sherry, meanwhile, fixed us all a small plate of what the couple was having for lunch, listening in on our mindless chit-chat.

Nodding with a bright smile at my baby sister, I would turn to glance over at Stacie.

I was mainly checking to make sure that she was alright as I watched her drum her fingers impatiently across the arms of her chair.

Nudging her with the silent command to "cut it out", she stopped, rolling her emerald eyes at me.

The bubbly adults that sat across from us, chatted excitedly with Roger about politics and other various subjects that most grade-school children could give a darn about.

While they chatted, the three of us kept each other company, before being interrupted by a plate being placed in each and every one of us.

Sherry with a smile revealed to us that it was a nice green salad, along with some other stuff that most kids didn't eat willingly, causing us all to let out a quiet "bleh".

Kelly crinkled her button nose at it, glancing up at me, giving me that look that said "No way am I eating this!".

Smiling innocently at Sherri ,she waited patiently as Sherri took the plate away and came back with some grapes for her to eat, hoping that would put an end to any future problems.

Stacie unlike Kelly just stabbed her salad like she was cutting concrete, glaring at it.

Sighing and sitting up straight, I tried to lead by example.

Bringing a leafy bite to my mouth with a false smile, I took a couple of bites, holding back any faces that I wanted to make as I chewed it.

Kelly, watching would snicker as she plucked off a couple of grapes to offer to me, while Stacie smirked picking up her own fork, to take a quick couple rabbit like nibbles on some of the vegetables found in the well assorted salad.

Sherry watching quietly would shake her head with the quiet slap of a face palm, swiftly, removing her glasses with her free hand. Not even bothering to ask us what was going on over there, for she, im sure was a bit afraid to find out as I caused more giggles by spitting out my bites over the side of the white wicker chair.

This act of mine lead to more chaotic like behavior from my two wound up siblings.

Roger queuing in on this, worried about how things were going to go, and would quickly cleared his throat to hush us.

"So girls, why don't you introduce yourselves to the Roberts?"

"Who are they?" piped up Kelly as she went from pitching her grapes at Stacie to sitting upright like a perfect little lady.

"Why the lovely couple who invited you." answered Sherry trying to keep her cool as she tried without notice to clean up my mess and Kelly's stray grapes.

Looking to my sisters, I waited for one of them to make the first move, but found they were in return waiting for me to go first.

And oh how I hated to lead these sort of things, especially considering I never any reason to sell lies to potential "parents", which often lead things to go very wrong within a matter of moments if my sisters didn't chime in and save our shot.

Clearing my throat I folded my hands in my lap, trying to tell myself that I would be as pleasant and polite as possible.

"Hello I'm Skipper."

"Skipper, you say?" Inquired the fake bake looking woman, twirling her pearls around her slender fingers. Clearly amused by the sounds of her giggle as she swooshed the deep ruby liquid in her glass about.

Bobbing my head as an answer, her smile would shine as bright as the very pearls she had been playing with.

"That's an interesting name….Don't you think, George?"

"Oh I do Margaret." George, the man with salt sprinkled locks would reply with a laugh. Swirling the deep fluid in his glass as well. "You've ever been on a yacht, my dear Skipper?"

Shaking my head "no" shyly, they would laugh again.

This was the moment for me, that I felt like I truly didn't belong with these loaded idiots.

Not only had I never rode on a yacht, but I didn't even know what a yacht was or why they were laughing about it.

Blushing I would return my attention back to the mob of veggies awaiting me.

Deciding that this was the moment I shut up and remain silent until we were done here.

"Oh isn't she a cutie?" exclaimed Margaret flouncing her crisp gold curls. "Our daughter will love her for certain.. Now what are you two lovely young ladies named?"

"I'm Kelly!" my youngest sister jolted her hand up, acting very boldly from across the table. Her delight increasing as the small golden retriever came closer to our end of the table.

George would raise his glass in approval, his white teeth also shinning like his wife's.

"Well pleasure to meet you, lil one! I'm George!" He then extended his hand across the table for Kelly to shake.

Margaret seeming delighted by Kelly would extend her hand out as well to her.

"And I'm Margret!, lil one"

"I'm Stacie." murmured Stacie, offering her hand out timidly to them.

Kindly they would shake her hand as well.

"Oh what an interesting trio, you guys make." Margaret smiled to her husband as he gave her a nod to concur. "Would you three like to meet our daughter?"

Stacie would look to me, her emerald eyes telling me "no" as Kelly would nod, being happy about the chance to move as I contemplated what my answer should be.

"We would love too!" I'd announce, taking Stacie's hand as they lead us inside to a lavished living room with a pool table, arcade games, a huge screen TV, along with a few other things that just seemed like fancy robots with flashing lights.

"Just wait here, girlies!" Margaret would order calling out "Barbie!" as she strutted up the stairs, George following behind her as we looked to Sherry and Roger.

"I think the whole state home could fit in here." Roger muttered, examining objects in the room as he and Sherry quietly chatted to one another with the folders in their hands and with a clipboard for them to take notes on.

With a few minutes passing the nice couple finally returned with bright smiles as they took seats on the leather couches near by, clicking a button to activate their fire place and to brighten up the room.

"She'll be down in just a moment!" informed George , offering us all a piece of candy from the small glass bowl that on the table in front of him, all of us taking one gladly.

Then, finally, came down their daughter.

Being totally way older than we were expecting- well actually her very presence was not what we're expecting at all.

Drenched from head to toe in her attire of bubblegum pink, she strutted towards us, looking like something that had just got off the catwalk.

"Do you know who that is?" she bounced, shaking my arm.

I would nod my head, wanting to lose my poise and just bounce with energy as well.

"Of course I know who Barbie Roberts is! She's only the most amazing model and actress that there is on the telly!" I would whisper excitedly into her ear.

"You mean in the whole wide world! I thought she was on tour with her rock group.." whispered Stacie as I shrugged.

"Hello!" she would smile, kneeling down to our level, examining us with her pooling eyes of sky.

She was as perfect as any image I had ever seen of her and I couldn't believe that this was thee Barbie!

Celebrities aren't usually found in Wisconsin, are they?

"Ello" Stacie would eventually manage out, peeping out from behind me with a shy smile. Nudging me to say more so she wouldn't leave us.

Flashing her a bright smile, trying to not say anything stupid, I would manage to get out a simple "Hello!" after a few deep breaths.

And to think I did not want to come to this greeting when I arose out of bed this morning.

Kelly of course had no problem saying a thing.

She boldly approached the star, her head tilting from side to side as she took a few moments to take in "Barbie", before just chiming into the conversation with "You really pruddy…I like your hair it's like my doll in my room!"

Barbie would giggle, making me do a face palm, knowing the doll in which Kelly spoke of was based off of her.

How could she not connect those dots?

"Why thank you! Now who are you lil one?" she answered.

"I'm Kelly, duh!" she would say causing me to want to smack myself more, not believing my youngest sister just said "duh" to a star, especially one like "Barbie"

We were totally on our way out the door, I was sure of that as my lil sister stood unapologetic to one of the world's most beloved role models.

"I like this one..she's got a lot of boldness…definitely a child star in the making" she declared.

She then ruffled Kelly's hair tenderly as she smiled brightly at us.

This would be a day we would never ever forget.

Barbie would not only give us a tour of her home, but she would let us play dress up with all her clothes, allowing us to try on what ever our lil hearts desired, all before allowing us to take something from her jewelry box.

We then would go horseback riding, cake tasting for Barbie's upcoming music awards ceremony, and we gt our nails done!

After this first magical meeting came a series of other meetings, each one an entirely different experience from the one before it, and soon new opportunities started to sprout like flowers in spring.

Some of the things we did over the next couple months were; baking, playing board games, making crafts, going on picnics, the movies, skiing, lunch dates with her bandmates and sometimes her silly friend Midge, roller-skating. Other activities were doing things like going to the zoo and actually being able to go pet baby animals, going shopping for clothes and we even went to a fashion show, here in Wisconsin!, but no matter what it was, we all three felt special because we, out of all the kids at the home were chosen to be spoiled by a star.

Never once did she make us feel bad for wanting her attention when she needed to be working, and never did she mind when we pleaded to stay longer anywhere.

She was just so amazing to us that she seemed like a dream.

For things in our lives were actually starting to look up for once!, but we all know what goes up must come down.

Finally the day came for our good luck to fade to an end.

Barbie was leaving for Malibu!

Something to do with promoting a new surf and swim line.

According to her boss, Malibu went along with being more convenient for her line of work and something to do with being where the other grad stars were located.

And with rumors that Barbie was this horrid party gal who sat unrealistic expectations for those who looked up to her, I could understand why she wanted to move to a place where she could get some ground back under her feet, and perhaps get more job opportunities.

This however, meant we were no longer going to be able to see one another, or so we thought.

With heavy hearts at the home, all of just staying in our bunks, we were shocked when someone was pounding on our door.

Sliding off the top bunk, hitting the floor with a quiet thump. I would try to fix myself up on my way to the door, hollering "Ummmm I'm Coming!"

Barely even cracking the door fully open, my jaw dropped widely at who awaited me.

"You guys aren't packing?" Barbie inquired with a kind smile, her perfect sapphire orbs scanning our small, bland living quarters, her face going from a smile to disgust.

Shaking her head, she would raise her arms up

"Well come on, you three! Our plane is leaving in an hour! And even though I like to be fashionably late, the airport doesn't like stalling planes for me." she continued, her face clearly revealing she didn't think our packing would take very long.

While she was talking I glanced to my sisters with wide eyes as all our tears came to a halt and as we ran to hug Barbie tightly.

"So you're not weavin us?" sniffled Kelly, wiping her nose on her sleeve as Barbie came to kneel down by her.

"Of course not…I can't live it up in Malibu without my favorite girls!" she replied pulling us in for a hug. "Didn't you guys get my phone call?"

We would all shake our heads no.

"Were only allowed to get calls from Sherry or Roger!" explained Stacie as Barbie let us go, before we all began digging whatever good stuff we had or wanted from our few simple drawers and bunks.

"Hmm well they should've called you guys as well to announce that the paperwork finally went through! No wonder it's a sobbing party in here! I feel horrible for causing all this…I'll definitely make it up to you once we get to Malibu." she nodded opening the door, letting a few servants with a cart gather all our belongings.

Before we could say anything her phone rang, causing her to put us off for a second as she stepped out of the room.

Stacie would sign language me "Are we really going with her?"

Nodding I would answer back with my hands. "Do you want to stay here, with no family?"

"But what about our plans with Sherry and Roger?" she would frantically signal back, clearly liking the idea of living with them better.

"Well a bigger and a better plan has came through for us.. we should be grateful! Were going to be living with a star who can give us whatever we want, and just think we won't never need to worry about a thing again!" I signaled back as I chuckled watching Kelly flash us signs that meant nothing with her small hands, she seemingly really enjoying talking with her hands.

"I'm grateful.. just worried…Malibu is so far away." she whispered looking around our room.

"I know, and I know its going to be different from Wisconsin but we'll be fine" I then took her hand with a smile, trying to cover my nerves "Were family and like Sherry says home is wherever your family is"

"Do you think we can tell Sherry and Rog goodbye?"

Latching my last case I would think about it.

"Well we should be able to.. come on lets go!" and with that we left our room for the very last time.

Sherry and Roger were happy and sad to see us when we poured into their office, all chatting excitedly about what had just happen to us.

Being small children we never noticed what a big deal this actually was.

Sherry and Roger did what they had done each time we were suppose to be leaving the home, they gave us contact cards, times they would be coming to see us, and reminders about what others were allowed to do to us.

After getting the sad goodbyes over and exchanging pictures, files, and such, Roger pulled me aside.

"Skipper, I'm putting you in charge of reporting back to me, okay?"

"Don't I always, report back to you?"

"Yes, and normally I check that your words are true , but you're going all the way to California darling, meaning I have to be able to trust you to report honestly because of laws, Sherry and I can't just come barging in whenever we want to know. You are now legally adopted by Miss. Roberts...this is far different from times before" he explained kneeling down to my level, his caring eyes full of worry as his firm hand remained grasped on my shoulder.

I gasped. Barbie wasn't just borrowing us as her parents always made this situation sound out to be, she was claiming us as FAMILY.

Rog was right. This was different from the other times….

"Don't worry Rog, I solemnly promise that I will tell you whatever happens good or bad, I'll tell ya"

I then wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug, trying to confirm that everything would be okay.

He would nod.

"That's my girl...Have a wonderful time in Cali, and I hope your new life is everything that you could of wish for,." he whispered as both let go and I gave him one last wave goodbye, not knowing that what I had just promise would never happen.

From that point on, I would lie and say we were fine, when really we felt like we had been moved to hell from our small room. On the times they would visit before things were finally official in the state of California, we would all play the part of happy children, not wanting to worry the only people who were like family to us, and would let them think we were a-okay.

They, of all people, should have known that things are never what they appear to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, im so thankful for Weatherbug02 and Turquisea's reviews, you guys rock...about upcoming updates: I have finals coming up so I may poof for a small time but I WILL RETURN**

**Chapter three (A day in the life)**

_Pound, pound, pound_

Groaning, I nuzzle my penguin shaped pillow.

"_Pound, Pound, Pound"_ my door growls again.

All is dark around my lavish bedroom…..

Well except for the faint glow of my alarm clock, that shimmers lime green.

Across the room, I can see it flashing to announce its _three-fifty-five_ in the morning.

_Three-fifty-five_, a time that truly does not exist to Skipper Ivory Rey-I mean Roberts.

Groaning again, I roll over to ignore the door and the clock that says we may have to get up.

What on earth could that woman want from me now?

I mean yesterday…

Stacie and I, organized her twelve closets, putting each pair of shoes in according to shade, brand, and year!

Which was then followed by the same routine with her belts, hats and other accessories she could spot!

We then topped that off by making her power smoothies so she could work out with her glamorous friends…..

and when we thought she couldn't ask for more, she made us clean up the party she hosted for dinner….

Of course we weren't allowed to attend since according to "Dictator Barbie" we had to much work to do, and too much work needed to be done in "us"(us being Stacie and I), before she would see us at her dinner table.

At least Barbie loved Kelly!

I'm sure this is connected to my unmerciful tongue, that somehow manages to pierce the brick of ice otherwise known as Barbie's heart…. has something to do with why I'm not allowed to have supper or any other meal with Barbie.

But hey you know it must be rough to live with yourself after working your adopted "sisters" like slaves, that you as a "Hollywood Queen" might actually have to see them and eat an meal that they prepared with them…

Oh heavens we couldn't have that!

Life with this woman is so ridiculous!

Thank God, we have generous neighbors like Ryan and Raquelle or Midge and Alan, near by…

I think without their abilities to pity us, we would be rotting away to nothing.

And those organizing tasks I was talking about earlier, were just side jobs!…

On a daily basis:We take Taffy(our inherited golden lab) on walks, fold and press all the laundry, vacuum the whole home known as the _Dreamhouse_, dust all of Barbie's awards and paintings. Polish the silver from the seven china cabinets, change the pool filters(just in case Barbie wants to take a drunken swim when she comes tumbling in at the wee hours of the night), set the tables(whether or not were expecting company or even if we are not going to be allowed to sit at them), and act as personal servants to the great almighty son of a witch that still gleams as everyone else's golden drop of sun!

Then you add in normal care providing jobs, that even with now having an legal guardian I've yet to be freed of…..

Of course the lovely paparazzi is always there for us….

Ha, what a joke having people always watching you or your home, but yet always missing the big focus...

No, they don't ever see the marks from Barbie's claws, or hear her sharp tone when she's speaks to us.

Nor do the paparazzi never sees how she starves us when she believes were getting too out of shape, or the bruises she leaves after our brawls, or even how she nearly murdered our baby"sister" Krissy.

Which I'll get back to sharing about Krissy later….

Instead these vultures only see the images of perfect, that Barbie produces for them.

A beautiful young sister working hard to provide and raise her 4,I mean 3 younger siblings.

The whole situation with Krissy was she entered this world as the result of Barbie unable to keep her addictions or herself together and some lucky lad got himself hooped into that boat, and bam Krissy arrived from the heavens…..

And just like one of Barbie's many jobs, the government intervened and removed Barbie from the role that she thought she could just wing to the best of her abilities, without anyone saying anything…

But you know there's a one to many times that attempting to put your baby in a dishwasher because you want to go to Milan's fashion week and can't deal with the fact the world may stop seeing you as an image of youth, that may cause such an event to happen!

Of course we were left behind, due to someone believing she couldn't be possibly treating her sisters in such a horrid manner. …

Apparently Barbie just has mother issues, not big sister issues.

It was all just a major eye roll…

However, i'm glad that Krissy is being raised by her father Blaine. At least we know she'll have a happy childhood far from the clutches of her wacko mother.

Even though I think Barbie is a monster, I have to say I admire her for managing to keep such a shield around herself and the image she spends every second working on.

If, someone would of been informed years ago, that the greatest star on Earth, parents. were talent scouts and were looking for actors/models to fill the part of a happy family for their drunk and druggy who was having issues keeping her crap together on top of her bipolar-ness, I would of definitely acted out tremendously, because most days, I do not find any of this worth it at all.

Sitting on that plane in first coach with my sisters, what seems like eons ago now, and with pink studded pens in our hands, I never knew that signing my name on that dotted signature would have meant that I would be signing away my voice, my rights to have a social life, and my right to be me, all for a chance to have a "family" that was nothing more than an acting gig joke.

With that signature I gave away everything that made me who I was and had somehow agreed that I would play the part of the "lil sis" who wanted to be just like her "big sis" in every single way possible, from head to toe.

As if being _her _was desirable….

Barbie, to enforce this idea I hated most, coordinated a good majority of our wardrobes made us do sisterly activities which had lost their fun affect after we saw the true face of this monster, and she even,forced me to bleach out the brownish pieces of my hair, so they now shimmer gold.

And from there the "Barbiefication" has yet to cease!

Everyday is another opportunity to force her mindset and habits upon me….

Thankfully, I can take a few injuries to the extent that those horrid various shades of pink articles of clothing have yet to be seen on me in places that count most to what I value.

The hair dye thing I tolerate, but usually if i'm able I swap it out for black, which of course ends in more hell for me but it shows that i'm not done fighting for the right to be myself.

"_Bang, bang, bang" _Growls my door.

With the door rumbling again, I sighed tossing the blankets from me.

I really wasn't looking forward to see what she could possibly want at this ungodly hour, because whatever it was, it was more than likely unpleasant.

"So help me if she's waking me to go jogging or to ask me what I think of an outfit or something stupid." I would mutter to noone in particular, rubbing the cakey crust with my manicured nails.

Didn't she comprehend the idea of sleep or at least "Beauty-sleep"? as she called her own sci-fi like slumber, in that tanning bed filled with body preservatives. These preservatives Barbie claimed, would keep her looking young for eons to come..and I honestly do not know much about them other than they cause her to look like an alien at night.

"Coming." I would finally call out, rummaging around my nightstand, attempting to turn on the small lamp there.

Sliding out of bed, running a hand through my messy puffy curls, I trudged towards the door, wiping away all the sleep I could from my eyes, finding its supplies numerous and reluctant.

With the door opening, before I could even touch it, Ken strutted in, ruffling up my hair even more.

"Morning, what's up, buttercup!"

His chipper voice, agitating the sleepy monster that I was caused me to groan a bit, as I rubbed my blue-violet eyes more.

Doing a double-take, I made sure he wasn't just here cause he was drunk and was in need of a cab ride.

Since I know from previous experiences of Barbie's pals slugging through our halls in hopes to catch a ride or a way home.

"What do you want at this time of night?" I grumbled.

Laughing he ruffled my hair again.

"You mean morning!, and well her lady majesty says were doing a Christmas photo-shoot on the beach at dawn, so I'm here to escort you to your make-up trailer.."

"What about Kelly-I mean Chelsea and Stacie?" I ask remembering that Barbie changed my youngest sisters name, just pretty much because she thought it suited her better.

"She already has them on set,remember they were going out with Midge and her children for breakfast?" he reminded me.

Mumbling "oh yea" I stretched my arms out, feeling them pop with soreness.

"So lets chop chop, before we get chopped." he advised admiring himself in the mirror that hung on the wall, looking at every flawless feature he carried, knowing it would take me a few moments to get in gear.

Watching him, I smiled a bit as he complimented his reflection.

Physique wise, I could see why Ken was in love with his own image and why he was perfect to photograph next to Barbie.

Ken, was everything a man could hope to be: tall, great hair,muscular, handsome, and not to mention Ken was very charismatic and talented.

Everybody I knew admired him, and out of all of Barbie's "friends", I could honestly say he was the only one who actually deserved any of the praise he received

Tucking a brush into my violet robe's pocket, I quickly slid the robe on over my band tee and athletic shorts, knowing that Barbie would have a fit if she saw me not wearing my cashmere pajamas or at least anything fashionable in the shimmering world of fashion in which she reigned.

Ken after an announcement that I was ready to go, would then walk me out to his truck.

It was weird knowing that Ken drove his own vehicles and that he was just like me….

A pawn to make Barbie's life look more glamorous than what it really was.

What does it tell you when a pretty woman like Barbie, actually had to pay a guy to stay in her life?

Isn't that just sad?.

I was thankful for Ken because without him sneaking me fast food, sodas, and other goodies (along with a ear when I needed it), I swear I would of been way off of the deep end by now.

4 years of this nonsense certainly can change a person's ability to remain sane.

"So how does grabbing some Mcburger's sound?" he asked, the radio playing softly as I remained in a sleepy like daze, glancing out the window, unsure if I was even awake enough to be hungry.

"We won't be late?" I ask.

Turning to look at the clock, I smiled seeing he was willing to risk the threat of having to play war with Barbie just so I could enjoy having a breakfast that was not in smoothie or granola form.

"Not if their was sudden traffic on the highway that prevented us from showing up quicker." he smirked. Laughing he then glanced around the dead highway, before getting off on the next exit.

Smirking I ran the brush through my hair.

"Yea, traffic is just the darnedest thing! Too bad we also got stuck when we were really rearing to be on time to the shoot." I chimed in as we pulled into the drive through.

After ordering, two coffees, two orange juices, and almost one of everything else the breakfast menu had to offer us, we pulled over to dig in our grand feast, jamming to old school rock.

Spending like what felt like an pleasant eternity there, Ken quickly perked up, his eyes on the clock that warned we played around for too long.

This lead to him quickly starting his truck and racing like a madman to get us there, while I tried to keep my breakfast down.

Pulling up to the set, we quickly leaped out of the car, and bolted for our dressing rooms, pretending as if we had been there the whole time and weren't late whatsoever as other crew members and models shook their heads at us..

I, especially had to really pretend all the more, since Barbie was just about to my trailer when we got there.

Plopping into my make-up chair, Tish worked quickly knowing the drill.

Tisha Jean, was my saint of an hairdresser and makeup artist who actually tried to find things both Dictator Barbie and I could both agree upon for these photo-shoots.

Hearing those dreadful clicks from Barbie's heels approach my trailer door, I froze as Tish worked quicker.

Her manicured nails then rasped making us both cringe from the screeching noise they caused upon the painted violet tin door.

"Skipper, dollie, you about ready, hun?" she called out in a friendly tone, telling both Tish and I that the cameramen had already shown up and that we better be getting a move on if we wanted to stay on Barbie's good side.

Biting my lip I took a couple minutes trying to create the most happy and chipper person I could be as they added finishing touches to my hair and make-up.

"Of course, Sissy!" I call out sounding innocent and loving, doing my best to not roll my eyes as it came out.

In a matter of moments the costume/attire team, managed to get me changed into a indigo trimmed, black "surf-suit". Truly giving the illusion that I was never late as they practically shoved me out of my trailer.

Reaching the set, I found my sister's in matching outfits, with different colored trims as they chatted merrily, skipping rocks into the ocean.

After greeting them, I waited as the lights were adjusted, and as we prepared to start shooting.

Barbie, pretending as if we were one loving family got involved in my sister's conversations with one another, pretending as if she truly cared about them.

Trying to not roll my eyes in disgust, I glance around and easily spotted Ken.

He had a group of ladies swarming him as he came closer towards us, wearing only a pair of swim trunks, exposing his chiseled abs and pecks, proudly.

Announcing proudly that he was ready to get some rays and to feel that Malibu sunrise!

The photographers and the director smiled seeing that they could now get to work.

"Lights! Camera! Glam time!" they call out, getting us out to where we needed to be and preparing us for what would be an entire day of creating false happy memories for a card that would be sent out to people we did not even know.

Waiting forever after the photo shoot, Stacie and I took our boards and had a contest to see who could balance themselves the longest on these huge rocks we found.

As a big sister, I know I know, dumb idea..I'm suppose to be the role model…._but sometimes I like being an normal thoughtless teenager as well._

Giggling and shoving one another, we were having a blast for quite some time, when the salmon sea witch herself graced our presence.

"YOU IDIOTS, GET OFF OF THOSE DAMN ROCKS, BEFORE I SHOW YOU HOW MUCH DAMAGE THEY CAN REALLY DO!"

Stacie, was quick to obey as her feet hit the sand with a gentle pffft and as her strawberry blonde head tilted in shame towards the ground.

I, on the other hand was not so easily moved.

"What is your damage? No one is around to see us, and its not you care anyways, so why don't you go back to your trailer and powder your-"

For a woman with twig arms, I gotta say, she has some horsepower behind her…..

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I DON'T CARE! I CARE IF YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME OR NOT!" she roared charging at me, before her hands repelled me from keeping my balance any longer on the board.

"Whoa!" I cried out, my feet worming in panic to find flat ground.

With the sand kissing my fallen body, I was thankful that I had missed the smaller rocks as I sprang to my feet.

After she shoved me, I scanned the area, before deciding it was on.

Before, I could make my attack back at her, the merry laughter of the director echoed, causing Barbie to return to loving sister mode as he approached.

Sister mode translated into her quickly twisting me so my back rested against her's and her hands now overlapped mine, refraining me from throwing any punches.

Digging her nails into my fist, her breath brushed my ear. "Smile….or perhaps you'll enjoy the rest of the week in the broom closet."

I honestly don't know what is wrong with me, but this didn't scare me, nor did it cause me to refrain from antagonizing her any further.

I guess in my past I had spent one to many nights in a closet, enforced by the great Barbie.

"At least i'd be away from you.." I smirked meeting her icy gaze.

And with that the world tasted like red and I was seeing in polka dots before they all seeped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Autors note: sorry I havent been around, ive been rather busy with classes and school, so anyways heres a long over due update, and since ive been asked, im mighty fine with suggestions, etc anyways thank you for reading, and if i was reviewing your story im planing on getting back on doing that**_

The water was dark and above me I saw a faint yellow light.

I told myself I had to see what the light was, but the harder I tried to swim upwards the harder it became for me to breath.

Forced to swim only downwards, I found the weight heavy on my chest but oddly more tolerable than my upward motions had been.

Anytime I had tried to envision death or what happens when you're dying, I never imagined it to be some gothic mermaid fantasy.

With my chest tightening more and more, I told myself that the light was important,the light would take away the weight and the pain, the light would bring me air and I needed to fight for it.

Pushing through dark streams of moss, I pulled and pulled myself closer as my airways constricted more and more and the closer I got the more determined I Became.

Breaching the surface, I struggled as the air became more dry with every breath I took, and the more I panicked the more harder it was for me to hold my head up.

When warm hands supported my neck up, the yellow lights began to swarm faster as a distant voice continued to call out for me.

Falling back into the endless pool, I was brought back to an reality where my body felt just as confused as it had in the dark water.

When hands scooped me up, I weakly forced my eyes to truly see what was going on.

"Shhhhhhhh its okay Skip, just relax now...you fell, and disconnected your breathing tube..and is on the way to fix it...apparently nurses these days aren't train to do simple tasks." Ken said. Carefully propping me back against my pillows before sighing.

Doctors? Breathing Tubes? Why did my eyes and head hurt so much?

Had anyone heard of dimmer lights? and why was I in the hospital?

Sure, many of you would be like how could you forget? but do keep in mind I had just had the living daylights blasted from the jelly pool that was now functioning as my brain.

With my questions, my body trembled as it tried to reprocess and as it tried to force air to flow from my lungs.

Hearing me drown in my coughs, Ken gently prompted me up as a dissatisfied women in a lab coat marched into the room.

" , I appreciate the concern...but do not touch my patients unless given permission" she glared as he quietly took a step away from me.

"Yes ma'am" he replied respectfully, his tone not matching the coldness that reflected from his eyes.

The woman known as " " then forced the set of tubes back up my nose, and untangled the set that had managed to twist its way around my neck.

Checking my vitals and taking notes, the women with dark curly strands began to ask me questions such as my sisters names, where I lived, my name, and things that on a regular day would of came to me without hesitation, but anything beyond my name which I was only able to give my first seemed difficult.

When it came to having siblings, I couldn't think of names but I remembered there was a girl slightly shorter than me with sometimes eyeglasses, strawberry waves, and freckles, and a tinier girl with blue eyes and very light hair that I didn't seem to care for.

I had the strangest idea that she often got me in trouble and was often very mean hearted towards me, but perhaps hadn't always been that way, and that how she acted was based on someone else that made my teeth grind..

"Tell me skipper, Do you remember your big sister Barbie?"

I cringed and internally pulled away just at the name.

The first thing to come to mind was sitting on a plane..a plane decorated in pink and glitter.

Then something to do with papers, and deep down I knew I didn't like whoever this Barbie was, but my brain had this shield that said smile and deceit this woman.

Why would I need to lie about someone or something that I couldn't remember?

I couldn't tell myself why, or why speaking whatever this "truth" was, made me afraid of what "she" would do.

Which brought up, who was this "she" and why did I fear her so?

"I feel like I know her, but thats all im getting" I finally answered feeling discouraged as I scanned the room, hoping a figure would come by that I could match the face to a name.

"and what about ? You did not seem panicked by his presence" the women stated as a nurse came in and swapped my Iv's.

Looking to ken, my brain just screamed at me that he was someone we trusted.

"I remember something about food, being late but not caring, surfing? or at least something with lots and lots of sand and water, oh and that is my dad? or something along those lines."

Ken and the Doctor both laughed.

"I guess you should feel honored that even in injury your highly thought of, " the women joked before turning to me.

"Sorry to tell you but Ken is not your father, he's actually your older sister's boyfriend and co worker...but potato,pototah" then laughed again a bit as gently tilted my head towards her.

I wasnt aware staples had been put in until her hands brushed them causing me to cry out.

Apologizing quickly she began to tell Ken about when my scans would be back.

Stating that she thought bringing my younger sisters in might be a good idea as I slowly adjusted back?

Thanking her, Ken and I waved goodbye to her as he took a seat.

"Im glad your okay Skip...Barbie and the director said you and Stacie had been fooling around on the rocks, and that she was soooo worried when you fell down and did quite a number on your noggin" he then shook his head. "You're lucky you didn't cause yourself more damage than this." he sighed before giving me a weak smile.

The more he spoke, the more I felt like it was a lie, but I said nothing as he left to go find my younger sisters.

When nightfall came, and when Kelly had fallen asleep, Stacie curled into the small twin bed with me.

From the corner of my eye I could seen her emerald orbs carefully trying to not stare at the bruises and staples on the side of my head as her fingers oh so gently twirled the ends of my locks.

Remembering that Ken had said Stacie and I had been playing on the rocks, I realized that she could tell me what really happened.

"...I didn't really fall off did I?" I whispered as her face twisted in conflict onto how she was to address any of this.

"Barbie says you fell,so you fell...but I also was there when she got mad and she took a rock and-well she knocked you out with them….She didn't even care this time that the director was there.."those orbs then began to water as they gazed upon me. "SHE DIDNT CARE! AND SHE LEFT YOU..-she-sh-shee wouldn't even let me help you"

I hugged her, though I couldn't remember much about her, I knew I was highly emotionally attached to her and that this Barbie woman was cruel to both of us.

"How did I get here then?" I asked.

"I told Ken, Barbie threatened to kill my horse and shut me away too, but I told...I was brave like you" she told me with a weak proud smile.

"Kelly, even helped me find your favorite socks and coat, and " she gestured towards the faded teddybear. "So you could get better."

Giving her a weak nod, I kissed the top of her head. "And because of your kindness and braveness i'm going to get better and leave this place."

"Can we stay here with you?" she asked me as a slim silhouette lurked near the fuzzy window of my door.

"I wouldn't have things any other way." I answered

And with that, I prepared that our days at the dreamhouse were coming to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: I wanted to give major thanks to "weatherbug02", everything from her has been sooooo kind and supportive, and if you're not following her, you should get on that along with you should check out her stories, shes written some very fantastic ones about The 3 musketeers :PPPPPP and sorry if this seems like filler, im doing my best to maintain grades and stories and blurg its not going that greatest lol.**

**Chapter Five**

Over the next few weeks and her crew got me looking and feeling as normal as could be done.

My solo breathing abilities were going to take some time and some hard work, but I was neck brace and 85% machine free..

I only needed the machines to keep me breathing when I slept, which with being in a hospital, really wasn't all that much.

I also still had to keep a few sets of stitches where my hair part was but overall I looked and felt a thousand times better.

Barbie, and her pals(who I will say honestly were very sweet) would drop by from time to time, bringing me various treats like flowers,chocolate, or just little things that reminded one that they were cared about.

Once in a while Barbie would require I allow a camera crew in my room, or that Id come with her for a brief time so she could act out loving and devoted sister for whoever needed to see in order to sign her back onto her contracts.

And hospital life compared to what I was doing before, wasn't too bad. Everything from brushing my teeth to sleeping was clock worked into my life cycle and during my times of trying to remember, it was nice having something constant going on.

The hospital even provided tutors to keep me on track for school. So I really wasn't missing much and in my residence section, they even held recreational activities so I met plenty of new faces.

Plus with Courtney(one of my bffs from school that took me a long while to recall )volunteering as a candy stripe nurse, I always made off like a bandit when I won or even lost games of bingo.

Which in the YA dormitory, was like having gold. If you had anything chocolate you could build an empire with it.

When it came to memory building and memory sessions, Ken would tag along for the drive to the lab across town.

Knowing that Barbie would never make it, nor would she be allowed in since she just couldn't give the non stressful and cool vibe, even if she sat in a pool of ice water.

Since my sisters, though more than happy to be camping at the hospital, still had those daily things like school, brownie scouts, and sports practices..plus Barbie needed someone to watch over Blissa(our fat white cat) and Taffy(our lovable lab who thought Barbie's shoes closet was a god sent puppy candy store).

Some of these sessions were playing on a small electronic device that would blink various patterns in which I was to recreate. Others would be putting series of events in order. The final hours would then be about my past.

was impressed on how much I actually remembered due to the damages the rock had made in collision with my skull.

The things that were clouded, and I agreed weren't all that important.

For example at one time I could of told you every tiny detail about my very first day of preschool down to the details of the paint chips, but now all I could tell you was I wore an Little Mermaid jumped dress, I thought our teacher smelt like a marker and that Todd and I successfully got our macaroni globbed under our class room table. With hopes that the classroom pet Tortuga the turtle, would come close enough so we could have slipped him into our nap time bag.

So I didn't fully lose memories, it was more like scratched record who still worked most of the way but just didn't seem quite sure of what tune to play next.

What was extraordinary beyond regaining comfort to the faces that always wanted to see me, was someone special showed up for my lab time...

Someone I hadn't thought about in a really, really, long time!

TODD!

I'll admit I cried more than I spoke that first session.

I couldn't believe that my Aunt and Uncle drove him all the way to Malibu just for me.

I had brought him up the very first time we had a session about family, and my doctors at first thought I had split my persona and gave it a new life form.

Boy oh boy were they all surprised when they did their homework!

Almost immediately. they worked to bring him in, Dr. Handler deciding it would be a good idea if we had someone to either elaborate on or solidate the fuzzy pieces that were my earliest memories and learning experiences.

After our sessions, Ken always treated the Aunt and Uncle (that I didn't know well enough to bother with names) my sisters, and Todd and I for frozen yogurt.

Stacie and Kelly, didn't really remember the formal attire, clean cut, young male that was our brother, but they did their best to make him feel welcomed.

Seeing the similarities that shone between the two of us.

"So do I get to meet that gorgeous guardian of yours?" Todd asked as he scoped into his key lime pie flavored treat as he and I sat by ourselves facing the busy street that was Malibu Avenue.

I laughed instantly, I couldn't believe my brother was so obsessed with a woman like double his age or that he even thought he had a shoot wooing her.

All those years working must of built some determination.

It also made me sad that Todd was so naive to believe what the world wanted him to. Just like my aunt and uncle he asked nothing of our upbringing, our behind the doors lives with the fashion idol, or why when Chelsea scraped her knee she didn't cry out for Barbie, instead she called out "mommy" and came crying at my knees.

I suppose hiding things in plain sight must be a real working thing in this world.

"Well uhhh i'm not sure, she's launching a perfume line in Milan right now and then she's suppose to be doing The Parade of Shoes for Vogue in Connecticut…. So it might be a while." I lied with a smile that my brother due to our long separation was unable to notice.

I honestly didn't want Barbie to meet him. I didn't want her to like him, or try to use him like she did my sisters.

I was fine with lying in order to protect myself, and Todd from having his dreams crushed.

My Aunt and Uncle, of course were like him, giving me that "we never knew you would be so famous, if we would have, we would have treated you better" type of feel that urked me because they wanted to exploit their only nieces just so Barbara Millicent Roberts would promote their organic farm.

They had some nerve...

For first contact with the people who stole my brother from me, I was upset that they acted like they couldn't of tried to reach me or my sisters sooner, until now, the prime time we were being idolized and followed like the mini Barbies we were trained to be…

It was sickening to me, and I was glad that Todd still treated us like normal family.

He invited us to go wake-boarding and see the festival his small town hosted, which came off a thousand times better than our other invite to the _Marchin_ Farm.

If it hadn't been for the _Marchin_ family in the first place, I wouldn't of been here in Malibu, with a wicked witch and flying monkeys known as the paparazzi, and I wouldn't of ended up in the hospital as I did for what i'm just assuming isn't the last time….

Granted my parents weren't ideal, I was still happy in that tiny apartment, I would of never had my head bashed in, I would of never been starved for the purpose of appearances, and I would of never experienced the emotional and psychological damage living with Barbie provided.

I could of done just fine trying to keep "them" as in them being my parents, well content enough that they would pay for food and to keep the lights on.

My life wouldn't be pretty as a cake but it would have held more value than this lie I have to act out every day.

When Todd etched down his number and some dates that weren't his busy days, I told him we would be happy to come see him, and with that concluded our family visit.

I really hope I didn't offend my Aunt and Uncle, I mean I could care less about their feelings, but having Todd leave me again, it just reminded me why I needed to pretend this happy Barbie mini life out.

Getting into Ken's 4 door truck, I noticed we weren't heading back for the hospital.

The more interstate signs that passed us by, the more worried of how responsive our drive was.

"Where are we going? You missed the exit, actually no you missed like all 6 of em... and check in is at eight!" I roared seriously worried about not being readmitted and then having to call Barbie at this time of night so we could straighten things out.

I then heard Stacie and Kelly, I mean Chelsea, snicker.

Seeing Ken's lips twitch into a smile as well, I smirked at them. "You guys are up to something!"

Nodding, Ken said nothing as miles of distance grew between us and the city.

Dozing off, I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping, and Chelsea and Stacie playing with Taffy, as they ball ever so often would clang against the truck.

Groggy, I rubbed my eyes and slipped out of the toaster over tempted truck.

"Morning" I called out, shielding my eyes from the sun, hoping Ken would explain why I the girl who lived on electronics was being dragged to the great outdoors as a treat.

Seeing nothing but woods and a family sized camper, I pondered how long had I been asleep.

"Where's Ken?" I questioned noticing my little sisters both spotted new attires and hairdos that looked extremely well done for someone Stacie's age or of ken's capability.

"You'll never guess!" Chelsea told me bouncing up and down, her ringlets of gold tangling with the lacy ribbons holding them up.

"This is a bad dream, and when I wake up we're going to be on our way to somewhere cool like London?" I suggested kneeling down to pet Taffy.

"Why would you want to go to a place with done in its name? They should change their name to Lon-do!" she suggested, reminding me that my smallest sister's concept of the world was still rather small itself.

Cracking up just the same, I shook my head.

"What about you Stac?Do you have an answer for me?" I asked watching as she carefully did her best to not get her light blue jumper messy, as she used a stick to draw in the dirt.

Pushing her reading glasses up she smiled innocently at me. "Do you want to be surprised, or do you wanna really know now?"

Before my lips could twitch an answer, I was most certainly surprised.

Attached to Ken's arm was a woman somewhere near Barbie's age, but didn't look it at all.

Her eyes shone like soft chocolate against the green and pink floral print jumpsuit that screamed late 70s.

Her dirty blonde near brown hair .fell perfectly straight to the brown woven belt that rested right above her hips, and she had the most sweetest down to earth feel to her that it made me wonder where Ken found someone like her in this day and age.

"Skipper Roberts...meet Francie Fairchild" announced Ken as the woman extended her hand cheerfully my way.

I knew the name, and I recalled Barbie having said something in a drunk rambling about a Francie Fairchild that had been a chum she had made in England during her teen years.

There was also something about Barbie getting jealous of Francie's success and causing their agency to fire her over some grand plot Barbie threw together.

Thinking of Barbie, made me wonder just how much did she know about this?

It was obvious Ken was in some sort of relationship with this woman, and it was serious enough he thought we should meet her…..oh boy Im letting Ken take the heat on this one.

"I don't bite" she teased, her laugh as cute as kittens mewing for the first time.

Extending my hand shyly, I retrieved as soon as I could.

"I'm sorry if this is too much, I told _Kenny_ after he told me all about that nasty accident of yours that we should postpone this, but he thought you would be ready….I met your sisters a couple weeks ago, but was told that Barbara had you doing a press conference or something or rather" Francie stated, resting her hand gently on my shoulder, telling me she knew about Barbie, and that she was truly uncomfortable with trying to force me into my a-okay mold.

"No...im fine...really! If _kenny_-" I began emphasizing his pet name as loud as I could listening as she giggled again. "-wanted us to meet then I trust his only got me into trouble a few times" I teased."...by the way nice boots" I commented as she exchanged a word of thanks before announcing what fun camping activities she had planned for us to do.

So sure I don't enjoy camping, but I had a feeling this time would be different.

It wasn't before long, Francie was showing me her vintage record collection, doing my hair up in rollers, showing me how to fish, teaching me things about nature that I failed to ever hear in science class...and at the end of the day we even shared the same beliefs on pretty much everything their was to talk about.

Only difference was Francie was more of a radical about taking action than I was.

Francie was almost like the long lost triplet I never knew I had.

I found out that Francie after she quit modeling in the states, moved back to England, and then completed schooling in both political science and environmental studies, explaining that after that she went back and got what she needed to defend the green world on the justice scale.

She and Ken, Francie explained had spent all their summers as children at the same summer camp, and just never lost touch, even after he,Barbie, and Francie were all working out the scandal that Barbie had created.

It was nice knowing that Ken and I weren't the only lives Barbie kept an active role in destroying.

Between the memories I lost and the memories I gained in the process of recovery, Francie turned all the pain and numbness I had been feeling into something so joyous that I never wanted to forget.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I wanted to post something for my fans and readers on Valentine's Day to show my love for you all...dont hate me for this XDD just remember I dont create characters or use them for the sake of moving them to forget island and never bringing them back**

**Chapter 6**

_My lovely time with Ken and Francie ended as quickly as it began and soon we were back in Barbie's empty Dreamhouse, stuck wondering where our guardian had slipped off to now, or better yet just what was she up to._

_We were home by her demands, we were on set everyday to do as needed. We did our chores and waited at an empty table at supper time._

_We just didn't understand her or her motives._

_Why rain on everyone's parade?_

_It had been 2 months since we stopped living like half hippie and half suburban children and all of us were sad to see our freedom of five months slip by._

_Did I really just say Barbie allowed for that for 5 months?_

_She most certainly did!_

_Barbie ended up with such an overbooked agenda across the states and across Europe that she didn't even notice that we were still gone, until someone slipped and told her where and who we were staying with._

_She didn't like that we were having fun or living our lives just fine without her, she didn't like that Ken could be happy without her._

_Barbie didn't like that she wasn't as adored and irreplaceable as she had told herself, so she did something about it._

_Something very messed up and something very sad._

_You know I thought she sank to a new low when she tried to stone me to death or whatever her brilliant plan at the photoshoot had been, but no shes stepped even further down the ladder._

_Like it was bad enough that Ken Carson, the man who's been posing at her side since her career began, legitly said he had enough of her, and enough of all of this, and called it temporary quits, until he decides what he really wants to do with his life._

_Despite him being so pissed at Barbie, I hope he remembers that 3 other Roberts girls still love and care about him deeply, even if their guardian is a natural dream crusher._

_I'm also really hoping Ken still shows next Tuesday for my art gallery presentation. _

_Which congrats to me for getting selected,figure id congratulate myself since Barbie doesn't seem to care enough to even leave a sprinkle of pride for me._

_At least I know Ken would be happy for me….._

_I really just really don't want my Aunt and Uncle(who im sure Todd told since I phoned him, figuring he might pretend to care if he actually didn't), and Barbie, be all that shows up beyond my lil sisters. _

_I mean you know how hard it is to explain that paintings have unseen meanings to a 4th grader and a Kindergartener?_

_Plus at that their age brackets, gluing macaroni and glitter to paper is considered a fine art, so im sure all their really going to do if Midge can't baby sit that night( or if i don't take them in desperation to prove to my teacher and fellow students that i have family) is whine about how bored they are or ask me a million questions._

_Plus not to mention my friends: Scooter,Ricky,Tiff,Courtney. and Tracey will be there, along with my ex Scott(which eww he couldn't tell you the difference between art and pop tarts...I honestly dont know how our art teacher sees whatever she does in his creations)_

_And to top it all off Kevin Jones is going to be there! EEEK!_

_If you don't know who Kevin Jones is then you never been to my school, nor have you been blessed by the powers that may be._

_Hes the cutest and most popular guy that California Central High has to offer._

_He is all that and a bag of chips, or all the chips the heavens have to offer._

_So yea no little sisters to mess my chances up!_

_Now back to why i'm afraid why Ken might not come…Let me begin with how our return even came to be._

"I think I can stick seven whole s'moes in my mouth." declared Kelly with a muffled giggle, her cheeks already fluffed out by two enormous marshmallows making both Stacie and I fluent on a whole new level of baby sister talk that we never knew existed.

The change from Chelsea and Kelly became more and more welcomed, the longer we were away from Barbie, paparazzi, and just the lives that were never ours to being with, and boy was I more than delighted to know that Kelly only went with going along as Chelsea because she wanted this_ Pony Party Ballroom Blitz Palace_ thing along with its mermaid companion toy _Pony Deluxe Party:Beach Palooza Extravaganza_, that Barbie must of promised her or bargained with in order to get the paperwork done.

"Be careful Kel! We dont need you choking on cloud dust" I warned gently nudging her away from the camp fire, that illuminated the woods around us.

Cloud-Dust being what my sister thought marshmallows to be made from. It apparently being the only explanation for their creation and ability to combine with chocolate.

Stacie shook her head at the both of us, her tiny button nose twitching up at the sight of our leaning towers of s'mores or as Kelly called them S'moes

"S'mores are gross...well except the chocolate part, the chocolate is GREAT! Id eat a whole mountain if it was made out of chocolate." Stacie announced juggling a soccer ball on her knees while she watched us stuff our faces more.

The trailer door then shut, and a faint sigh followed, but I wasn't certain if I had really heard it or not over Kelly's obnoxious chewing and Stacie's squawking at her to stop as they ran about.

Guiding them back to the pit,Ken laughed weakly as he sat down with us.

"Well im glad to hear everyone is so keen on chocolate and s'mores, but I need to go to bed tonight knowing I fed you something that has value and substance..so what will it be?" he asked, his eyes distant, almost as if he was reflecting or thinking hard about something.

I had wanted to ask but the startlement cries for food, from my sisters distracted me.

"Spaghetti!" roared Chelsea, wiggling her sticky and choco covered fingers up in the air.

"Fried fish and potatoes!" over screamed Stacie, determined on these grounds she would be heard,since she hadn't been during snack time.

Being away from Barbie, reflected change in Stacie as well. She was so different than the timid and shy person she was back at the Dreamhouse and she was not only smiling a lot, but I was actually seeing her eat and not look so grimace about doing so or even after having done so.

"Spaghetti!" insisted Kelly flinging graham crackers.

"Potatoes and Fish!" declared Stacie kicking the soccer ball over Kelly's head.

"Spaghetti and fish eye-balls!" roared Kelly with a stare down glare, good enough to be in an old western as the fire crackled behind them.

Glaring each other down, of course only lasted a matter of seconds before their smiles busted upon their faces.

Laughing they both tackled each other and rumbled on the grass in joy.

Ken's sapphire orbs then looked over to me as I put my headphones to the side, having barely touched them today in the first place, since I found nature could be my thing if it was with the right people.

"Cast your vote Skip, or forever hold your piece!" joked Ken removing his burgundy hoodie as he stood up to flip a coin if it was to be just them who wanted to cast votes.

Snatching the coin teasingly I smiled at my sisters and waved it in front of their faces to grab their attentions.

"I vote for chili cheese pie...so now you're gonna have to go butter up Francie to win! or rather you're going to have to beat me" I teased taking off as their shoes scampered behind mine, hearing Ken warn that he wasn't to sure about us bothering Francie right now.

Of course we were all too excited to hear him. Who didn't want to speak with the bright and chirpy gal that was Francie Fairchild.

Actually the three of us hadn't seen her all evening since we came home from school, and now that we had the opportunity to bother her for something, we were all gladly taking it.

As the three of bolted in the yellow and orange trailer home. we all skid to a halt.

What we found was very strange and untypical...

Their tiny bodies hit the back of mine like a bad rush hour collision as we tried to not knock any of the furnishings over.

Francie's sobs rumbled from the chrome kitchen. her head hung low to the bright red table top. The smells of what had been original dinner, dying in the pot in which they over cooked in.

"I-did my paperwork, I did! Why don't they believe me! Im telling the truth...I didn't do anything wrong!" she blubbered out weakly.

Tugging at my plaid shirt, Kelly perked up to whisper in my ear. "Whats wrong with Francie, sissy?"

"Uhh-umm-well-I uhh-" I stammered uncertain what to say as Stacie looked to me for an answer as well. "How about you go tell Ken you want spaghetti and ill ask her for you" I suggested.

Nodding, happily that she had won her dinner choice, Kelly bopped down the tin stairs before turning to hand me what was left of her chewed on chocolate bar.

"Give her this, chocolate makes it all better" she ordered, happily skipping out not really aware that something horrible could be going on as usual and I wanted her.

Careful steps soon brought me to the table set that centered the small kitchenette.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello-" I greeted weakly as Francie tried to pull herself together.

"You twinkle above us, we twinkle below" she answered in a voice slightly above a whisper gesturing for us to sit down as her hands fought to get an napkin out from the globe shaped dispenser.

Blowing her nose, her swollen orbs avoided our gazes for a few moments as she took a few breaths.

"Im sorry you had to see that-" she began cleaning her smeared make up.

"Its no problem" insisted Stacie and I as she gave us a weak and very un-Francie like smile.

"So uhh whats up?" I asked just getting to the core of what was going on, hoping I could help since I was figuring Ken just didn't have the know how when it came to womanly issues or problems.

"That wicked cousin of mine turned me in to the law for impersonating a judge without proper legal proof of certification, and for not being a true citizen of the United States… and they claim they can't find my registration from where I went to school in Birmingham...nor my visa's paperwork..and I know it was her! I just know it! Shes always been jealous of me! and now that I have her girls, she can't stand it!" replied Francie fiercely as I saw her tense and as I tried to connect dots together.

"Wait wait...Barbie is your cousin?" I asked for some reason that being the main point I caught.

Francie nodded almost with a disappointed sigh.

"Not by blood...she's more or less like the evil step cousin I never asked for, but received upon my 8th birthday when our families became united in the marriage of my Uncle to her Aunt Millicent….actually to tell you the truth she was tolerable back then..It was when she got her first big gig at the age of sixteen that things went down between us or rather Barbara became a woman I didn't know. Then when her mother pushed mine to get me into modeling, it just became a bigger mess…...I can't believe she'd do something like this though...what she did to my papers is against the law! and is against anything you should ever do to people who've done nothing but try to help you in your damn pink drenched ride to hell"

Listening as Francie went from calm to pissed in a millisecond, I sympathized with her. I understood how it felt to give Barbie all your love, and want nothing but the best and perhaps at times to please her, but yet always come out hated and crushed because Barbie couldn't let you be any other way.

It was only a matter of 3 days after that conversation the trailer, her 70s inspired furnishing and belongings, Francie herself, and what little joy we had been experiencing went away.

When Ken drove us back to the Dreamhouse, I know he was holding in his pain. He gave us all hugs goodbye, and said nothing of seeing us anytime soon.

Of course Francie has been good to write and send things(which in many cases i've found crammed in the laundry shoot or set in the pile of papers to burn) but it doesn't stop the pain of missing her.

Francie, in response to my accomplishment in art, sent me her lucky woven brown belt to wear on opening night.

Hopefully this belt is lucky enough to bring people together…...


End file.
